Rotación de campeones
The La rotación de campeones es la programación mediante la cual los campeones están disponibles para jugar gratuitamente durante una semana (i.e., sin necesidad de comprarlos con Riot Points o Puntos de Influencia Campeones actualmente en rotación Los campeones que actualmente forman parte de la rotación semanal son: Programación Diez campeones están disponibles para jugar gratuitamente en un momento dado. Normalmente, cada rotación está disponible una semana, empezando el Martes. Sin embargo, hay excepciones a esto; por ejemplo, si Riot Games está en el lanzamiento de un patch con mucho o nuevo contenido, a menudo programan la rotación de campeones para que coincida con el lanzamiento del parche."How we choose weekly free champions" - RiotChris, Director of Marketing Riot ocasionalmente también corre la rotación para evitar que el día coincida con los días de vacaciones de los Estados Unidos. La rotación europea es generalmente paralela a la americana"We will be aligning the EU rotation with the US one..." - Tecumseh, Lead European Community Manager La lista de campeones de la semana siguiente es lanzada entre las 0:00 y las 2:00 en España. Nuevos campeones Los nuevos campeones eran incluidos ocasionalmente en la rotación de la semana en la que eran lanzados. Sin embargo, esto cambió con , que fue lanzado el 24 de agosto de 2012 y no fue puesto en la rotación hasta el 7 de septiembre del mismo año. Riot Games ha declarado que su politica es "permitir a los jugador ver y probar todos los campeones eventualmente, y es generalmente entendido que los nuevos campeones quedan fuera de la rotación la misma semana de su lanzamiento por respeto a los jugadores que los han comprado en su salida. Después de esto, los nyuevos campeones estuvieron gratuitamente disponibles para jugar la segunda semana después de su lanzamiento. Desde el lanzamiento de , sin embargo, los nuevos campeones han estado dentro de las rotaciones gratuitas a partir de la tercera semana de su lanzamiento. Tipos de campeón Cada campeón está dentro de la rotación asumiendo un tipo (mago, tanque, etc.). Sin embargo, muchos campeones pueden ser jugador de diferentes maneras, dependiendo de los items, runas y maestras que el jugador escoja. (Por ejemplo, puede ser jugador como un tanque, un mago o un support). Los tipos establecidos en la rotación no dictan como debe jugarse con el campeón, pero ofrece un rápido y simple vistazo de que tipo de atributos posee el campeón , así los jugadores a los que les es nuevo el personaje no se abruman. Cada campeón está enmarcado en un tipo. Hay 6 tipos: * Asesino: 16 * Carry: 15 * Luchador: 29 * Mago: 30 * Support: 8 * Tanque: 11 (Se ha preferido no traducir carry y support ya que habitualmente se les conoce así en el argot del juego) Cada campeón está también enmarcago en los siguientes tipos de "heroicidad". * Heroico (450 IP): * Épico (1350 IP): * Legendario: ** 3150 IP: ** 4800 IP: ** 6300 IP: Los campeones también están incluidos en los siguientes tipos de "nivel" o "tier" * Tier 1 (260 RP): * Tier 2: ** 585 RP: ** 690 RP: ** 790 RP: * Tier 3: ** 850 RP: ** 880 RP: ** 975 RP: Algunos campeones están excluidos por problemas de equilibrio en sus habilidades, aunque estos problemas tienen que ser lo suficientemente severos como para garantizar un rediseño completo del personaje. Actualmente, el único campeón eliminado de la rotación es , sin embargo, y fueron eliminados de la rotación antes de sus rediseños. Los campeones eliminados de la rotación gratuita también están eliminados de las rotaciones de rebaja de precio. Champion rotation history * Champion Rotation Schedule (Pre-Season One) * Champion Rotation Schedule (Season One) * Champion Rotation Schedule (Pre-Season Two) * Champion Rotation Schedule (Season Two) References